fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel vs Capcom 4: The Final Showdown/Character Rivalries
Wolverine and Ryu: Wolverine and Ryu are rivals due to the fact that both have much in common. Both are fierce warriors; both have spent time in Japan where they learned martial arts skills; both have mentored other characters; both are determined at their goals (Ryu to become the ultimate fighter and Wolverine to repair his troubled life and do right); and both have darker sides that they must overcome. Additionally, both are among each company's most popular characters. Ryu is one of Capcom's most popular characters and is a part of Street Fighter, one of the most successful fighting game series, while Wolverine is one of Marvel's most popular superheroes and part of the X-Men, one of Marvel's most successful properties. *'Spider-Man and Ken Masters:' Spider-Man and Ken are rivals due to the fact that both have much in common. Both are skilled warriors; both make jokes; and both are loyal to their friends. *'Iron Man and Morrigan:' Iron Man and Morrigan are likely rivals due to several similarities. For example, both are irresistable to the opposite sex-- most men find Morrigan attractive, while Iron Man is known to be a womaniser. As far as abilities go, both seem to use weaponry very commonly, with Iron Man using repulsors or transmitting additional weapons such as cannons and missiles to his frame while Morrigan can shape her wings to mimic modern weaponry, including a missile battery as well as having had access to a large beam cannon. Also, both can fly and both have appeared in many of the Marvel vs. Capcom games. *'Hulk and Chris Redfield:' Hulk and Chris can easily be seen as rivals. Chris Redfield is constantly fighting zombies and monsters, and Hulk is a giant green abomination who is a constant target by the government. Therefore, it's easy to see Chris trying to take down The Hulk and vice versa if they crossed paths. *'Deadpool and Dante:' Deadpool and Dante are very similar, and therefore are rivals in the Marvel/Capcom universe. Both are mercenaries with a liking for guns and swords; both wear red and black (Dante wears a red coat and black shirt while Deadpool wears a red and black suit and mask); both can teleport and heal at an accelerated rate; both are wisecrackers; and both of their names begin with the letter "D". *'Dr. Doom and Chun-Li:' Dr. Doom and Chun-Li both loved their deceased parents dearly, and their death has made them what they are today. Chun-Li has grown strong and works for Interpol in hopes of finally bringing her father's killer and Shadaloo leader, M. Bison, to justice. Dr. Doom has become a powerful sorcerer and incredibly knowledgeable scientist, increasing his knowledge in both fields in order to avenge his mother's death after she was being trapped in Mephisto's Realm. They also share a classic good vs. evil rivalry, with Chun-Li works for Interpol to defeat any and all villains, Dr. Doom is a villain who was an arch-enemy of many Marvel heroes, mainly the Fantastic Four. *'Cable and Abel:' Cable and Abel are actually rivals. Abel is actually nothing more than a genetically engineered replacement body created for use by M. Bison. He was to be disposed of with the other failed creations, but he alone managed to survive and escape, while Cable is a mutant who is the future son of an X-Man, Cyclops. Cable's left eye is shiny and he has a gun, also a bionic arm, like Spencer. While Abel has a orb on his belly. *'Psylocke and Guile:' Psylocke and Guile are truly rivals. They both appear in Marvel vs Capcom 2, they are both very skillful, except, that Psylocke is a mutant who has physic knives and Guile is not a mutant but uses a thing called Sonic Boom. *'Marrow and Felicia:' Marrow and Felicia are female rivals. Marrow is a mutant and the ruler of the Morlocks, and Felicia is a Darkstalker. They're both females. *'Gambit and Cammy:' Gambit and Cammy are totally rivals. Gambit is a mutant and is know to be a womaniser, like Iron Man. While Cammy is formerly a member of Shadaloo. *'Iceman and Mega-Man:' Iceman and Mega-Man are rivals. They're both young. But, Iceman is a mutant, while Mega-Man is a robot. *'Magneto and Sagat:' Magneto and Sagat are rivals. Magneto is a mutant terrorist that wants mutants to be Homo-Superiors so that they could rule over humans. While Sagat is a stereotypical "proud fighter" personality, since he is very powerful and strong-willed, as well as hard-working; he is dedicated in body and spirit to martial arts life. His uncommon physical appearance makes him menacing, hideous and downright unfriendly at first glance, which holds true to a certain extent. Magneto has hatred over the leader of the X-Men, Professor Charles Xavier, while Sagat has hatred over Ryu. *'Dr. Strange and Dhalsim:' Dr. Strange and Dhalsim are rivals. They both know magic. Both are different. Strange has the Eye of Agamotto and other magical stuff, while Dhalsim has stretchy arms and breathes fire. Both are intelligent and patient. More Coming Soon! Category:Subpages Category:Vs. Capcom (series) Category:Characters